


Tongue

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [2]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Flynncest - Anything. Please, I really need more of this pairing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue

 

There was something about feeling your father’s tongue licking up your asscrack. The wet caress made Sam tremble and writhe and squirm even as his eyes filled with tears of liquid pleasure. His mouth formed words of denial,  _nonononono_ , but when the pointy tip twirled around his entrance, Sam bit his rebel lips into silence.  
  
It was an exquisite torture of throbbing shame and desire. His father’s tongue was fleshy, long and determined, and it lapped at Sam’s puckered flesh with abandon, relishing each flick and tease. When it finally squeezed inside him, Sam came helplessly over the dinner table.


End file.
